


The Chronicles of Violet Diamond

by dreamball



Series: COVT AUs [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steven Universe Fusion, Assassins & Hitmen, Colonies, Corrupted Gems, Crossover, Fusions, Gem Politics, Multi, Off Colors, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Shattering - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamball/pseuds/dreamball
Summary: Homeworld and the Great Diamond Authority are sent reeling as they try to come back from the betrayal of Green Diamond and her court.A grab for power ensues as the relationships amongst the Diamonds begins to corrode.Violet Diamond is thrust into the spotlight to fill Green Diamond's spot, a role he was not made for.





	The Chronicles of Violet Diamond

Green Diamond's mural was gone. It had instead been replaced by a mural of Violet Diamond, though he lacked any colonies of his own. Violet Diamond looked it over every time he walked past the palace, but he couldn't see himself in the mural no matter how hard he tried. Whoever that Diamond was, with their sharp lines and regal armor, Violet simply knew it wasn't him.

Black insisted that there was nothing wrong with the mural, but Violet had grown to hate it, something he never admitted to anyone besides Vermilion Diamond.

Violet was the smallest and youngest of the Great Diamond Authority. He was little, with lavender skin and long black hair. He wore an indigo robe that reached down to his knees and his feet were barren. His gem was on the left side of his chest, a smooth, clear, five-sided diamond that glowed a vibrant purple. 

Violet Pearl was being dragged down the corridor, Black Lace Agate holding onto him tightly by his elbow. They both stopped when they saw Violet Diamond, who turned to give them a confused look. Violet Diamond walked up to them, knelt down and untangled Black Lace's fingers from around his Pearl. 

"I found him wandering around by himself in the east wing Archives," Black Lace said, stepping back from Violet Pearl, who regarded him coldly.

"Yes, I know. I Was the one who sent him there," Violet Diamond replied. "I wanted to be alone."

"It's forbidden for a Pearl to be left without their master in the archives," Black Lace countered. "I'm just following orders."

"From who, exactly?" Violet Diamond regarded him.

"From Black Diamond." Black Lace lifted his head up higher, almost proud by this announcement. 

"I see." Violet Diamond stood up. "You're free to go."

Black Lace bowed, then turned on his heels, his pale blond ponytail smacking Violet Pearl in the eye on his way out. Violet Pearl raised a hand to the offended eye and rubbed at it, before looking back up at Violet Diamond.

Violet Pearl was a thin little creature dressed in a violet suit and a top hat. His gem sat in the direct center of his forehead and was a plum color. His skin was a lighter, pastel purple and his hair was wispy and blonde. He had been a gift from Black Diamond, which explained the placement of the gem on his forehead. While Violet Pearl was...well, a Pearl, he was often tasked with collecting various forms of knowledge through the various databases and archives involving the history of Homeworld and the Great Diamond Authority, which was why Violet Diamond had sent his Pearl to the archives in the first place. 

"Are you alright? That looked like it hurt," Violet Diamond cradled Pearl's face gently in his hand. 

"Yes, my Diamond. I'm alright. Just a little sore. I don't mean to cause you to worry." Pearl said softly

"It's not your fault. I can't stand Black Lace. The only reason he's still walking around is that he's one of Black Diamond's generals." Violet Diamond took Pearl's hand and began to walk down to the archives. "Come on. I'll accompany you."

* * *

The archives were mostly empty except for a few Zircons and Peridots. Two Topaz stood in the back, standing on either side of Vermilion Diamond's Pearl, guarding a separate room. Vermilion Diamond had received a new Pearl after Black Diamond took his. The new Pearl was female and wore a long, pumpkin orange gown that had a diamond opening on the stomach. Her auburn hair was put up in a messy bun. She saluted upon seeing Violet Diamond.

"Hello, Pearl. Is Vermilion here?" Violet Diamond asked.

"Oh, yes. He just arrived!" Vermilion's Pearl said. "Shall I let him know you're here? He's been expecting you."

"Yeah, sure," Violet said, trying to hide his frazzled nerves. Vermilion Diamond had the power of clairvoyance. He seemed to know things in a way quite similar to how a Sapphire did, which would explain why Red and Vermilion Diamond didn't own Sapphires.

Vermilion Pearl curtsied and made her way into the room. She returned a few moments later. "Vermilion Diamond is ready for you."

Violet Diamond walked in with Violet Pearl a few steps behind him. The room was a mess of old books, gem tech and the like. There was a large, caramel colored chair at the end of the room, where a tall, bronze gem sat, dressed in a glittering orange robe and a soft red veil that covered his face. Nestled in the palm of his left land was a golden-orange diamond in a tear-drop shape. A massive book sat on his lap. 

"You...wanted to speak to me?" Violet asked softly.

Vermilion offered a curt nod. "Champagne insisted we treat you more formally as a Diamond now that Green has fled us. There's something I'd like to tell you in confidence."

Pearl bowed and left the room. Once he was gone, Violet looked up at Vermilion and stepped closer. "Am...Am I in trouble?"

"No, Moonlight." Vermilion lifted his veil slowly and pulled it back over his head and opened his eyes. They were a vibrant ultra-blue. Violet gasped in surprise. He'd never seen a Diamond whose eyes weren't the color of their gems.

"Do you want to know how I always know what you're doing before you do it? I have a Sapphire's gift. I can see the paths that my gems will take. Lately, I have been using this power to keep an eye on you until you get your own colony and are able to create your own Sapphire. The other Diamonds know of this, but not the other gems and I want to keep it that way."

"Why don't you tell your subjects? Does your Pearl know?"

Vermilion raised his hand in a bid for silence. "I have my reasons for secrecy and all I ask is that you respect them."

"...Okay."

Vermilion smiled. "Thank you, Violet."

"Hey, um, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I noticed that you and Red go everywhere together now. Are you in trouble?"

"No, little star. My palanquin was destroyed by an air strike by Black. He brushed it off as collateral damage." Vermilion's lip curled in the hint of a growl. He reached up and pulled the veil back over his face. "It's being rebuilt, so Red and I have been traveling together in his palanquin."

"Oh." Violet fiddled with his fingers. "Do you know if...um, nevermind."

Vermillion didn't say anything. The doors opened and a Fire Agate entered the room. "My Diamond, my glorious, luminescent, knowledgeable, caring-" She broke off when she saw Violet Diamond. "O-Oh! I'm so sorry, your Pearl didn't alert me to your presence." She bowed at Violet.

Violet frowned. "Was my Pearl not standing guard by the door?"

"Oh, no, he was, he just didn't tell me you were in here."

"Mmhm." Violet exhaled from his nose loudly, then looked up at Vermilion. "I suppose I'll be going now."

Vermilion murmured a soft goodbye, then turned to his Agate. Violet nodded in acknowledgment.

Violet Pearl was waiting for him. "I apologize about the Agate. She wouldn't let me speak to warn her of your council with Vermillion."

"It's alright."

Violet Pearl relaxed some, then stood at attention. "My Diamond, you have a lesson about gem history with Red Diamond in a few hours, then a military lesson with Black Diamond..."

Rolling his eyes, Violet listened to his Pearl rattle off his schedule and pretended to listen. His thoughts lingered on Vermilion Diamond and those lovely blue eyes. The thought of them made his chest warm, but he didn't know why. Was it being taken seriously, or was it something else?


End file.
